


Do you love me?

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fat Anakin Skywalker, Fat Porn, Fat Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive Love Disorder, One Shot, PTSD from Overeating, Reader is a Maniac, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker got captured, he was never expecting to be given to you as a prized possession. But here he was, chained to the wall and stuffed to the brim, long weeks turned into months until he realized there was no escape. Unless he tells you something you've always wanted to hear from his lips.Or a rather fucked up one-shot that my mind conjured and sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> It is a rather weird and fucked up story but I'm not sorry :p

Anakin was a heaping mess, strapped to the wall in the corner of the room, his wrists and ankles shackled with the metal binds attached to wall behind him, strained as they tried to support Anakin’s new weight gain as his form was slumped forward, his breathing labored, his body twitching from another orgasm that he was recently subjected to as his seed dripped down his thighs, barely discernible from the amount of fat that was obstructing the view of his legs. 

Anakin Skywalker, Hero With No Fear, and the General of the Grand Army of the Republic was simply unrecognizable. Gone was his toned body and strong muscles of his chest, replaced by rolls of fat adorning his skin, stretched beyond recognition as his large breasts bounced with every intake of his labored breath, the nipples still perky and hard from the recent intercourse he went through and _oh-so-pink_ . Gone were his six-pack abs, replaced with heaviness of his large stomach, that stretched _way_ past his hips, covering up his own hardness and arousal that was evident from the way Anakin was quietly jerking his hips, his toes curling from the post-orgasm bliss. 

Everything about him screamed _big_ and _fat_ , his own oversized Jedi robe no longer fit but that was beside the point. Anakin was never given a privilege to be dressed, the clothes all but pointless as he was at your mercy, prisoner of the war, given to you by Jabba the Hutt who had captured the Jedi snooping around the outskirts of Jabba's palace a few months prior. The Jedi had been stunned and then shackled, brought to you as the gift for another successful mission accomplished for Jabba and you gladly took your prized possession. Who wouldn’t want to possess such a beautiful thing like Anakin Skywalker?

The news of his capture spread fast but by then you, along with him, were long gone. You had a well hidden outpost in the Outer Rim Territories, away from the Core and Coruscant and far enough from the Jedi Council who were still searching for the General. You took the matter in your own hands as soon as you arrived, stripping the Jedi naked, removing his lightsaber and other possessions that could have aided in his escape and then strapped him to the wall that he was now still attached to. He had spent the last few months in this room, strapped to the wall, you cleaning and washing up after him, and most of all, _feeding_. 

It was your own obsession with big men that prompted you to overfeed Anakin as he choked on his own food but you continued on. Your fruits of labor showed after only a month when you started to see the slack of his skin around his stomach, his toned muscles slowly disappearing from the lack of exercise and triple the amount of food you fed him. You loved the way he looked back then and you were beside yourself when he had finally gotten to the size you liked your men to be. Completely overstuffed, filled to the brim, his size inhibiting his movements to the point that he no longer was capable of standing on his own, his thighs too large to keep his legs close together, heaving in his own body mass as he shuddered every time you stuffed your cock inside his wet hole. 

You watched him now, still twitching from the first round of cum shot you spilled inside of him as he screamed for you to finish. 

“You liked it that much, huh?” you asked, licking your lips as you played with the length of your own cock, stroking it in front of the Jedi who watched your movements with the hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with food. 

“I want _more_ ,” Anakin hoarsely whispered, trying to shift his hips but failing. 

“My own cumslut _whore_ ,” you chuckled, earning a low moan from the Jedi. “You like it when I call you that?”

“Force, yes - “ Anakin breathlessly replied, his hips buckling as he tried to free his erection from under all the fat toppled on top of it. “Please, _help_ _me_.”

You could never say no to Ani, not in that state as he begged for you to take him again. You slowly approached him, your cock now fully erect and bulging, its thickness and length doing wonders every time you fucked Ani’s tight ass. 

“What do you want me to do?” you softly asked him, bringing your hand to cup Anakin’s cheek and then sliding it down under the many rolls of his chin towards his large breasts that bounced with each movement. 

“I want - “ Anakin moaned when you pinched his pink nipples. “ _Fuck_ , mhm, I want your cock inside of me.”

“And?” you continued, trailing your hand lower towards the large expense of his belly, playing with his enlarged belly button and massive amount of fat hanging loose around his thighs, hiding his crotch from your view. 

“I want you to cum inside of me,” Anakin continued, his eyes trailing each of your movements. “I want to feel your hot seed spill inside of me, coating my - _fuck_ \- “

Anakin hissed as you finally wrapped your hand around his sleek cock, gently stroking him as your other hand lifted the underside of his large belly to aid in your movements. You’d never imagine Anakin would get _this_ large but you were not complaining. If it meant you had to take care of him for the rest of his life, his extreme obesity now a simple hindrance to his existence, unable him to do anything, even piss, until you managed to dislodge his cock from under his fat thighs. 

“Oh, Anakin,” you moaned, your own hardness pressing against his stomach. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Anakin breathed as his eyes hungrily bored into you. 

You smirked, coming around beside him and then lowered the chains until Anakin slumped on the floor in the heaping mess, his breasts and ass jiggling from the impact on the cold floor. He managed to land on the side, which made it that much easier to roll him on his stomach. Once you did that you were presented with his very large ass cheeks, skin shriveled from all the stretch marks and cellulite coating it and you smacked it, making the fat move in ripples across his ass and back. 

You got right behind him, separating his massive folds until you found his tight hole, still sleek with your earlier load and you eagerly entered him, eliciting a muffled moan from under you. Anakin was unable to move, his body pressed against the floor as you swiftly started to pound inside his hole, your plump balls smacking against his ass and echoing the slurpy sounds coming off Ani’s ass. 

“So _tight_ for me,” you breathed as you sheathed all the way in, drawing a long moan from Ani. 

“F-faster,” Anakin breathed, his voice laced with need as you increased your speed, your hips smacking against his large ass with frenzied movements until you stilled and throbbed inside of him while Anakin expertly squeezed his anal muscles around you, drawing out your orgasm. 

You pulled out of him with a loud pop, earning another groan from Anakin as your cock went limp and you watched Anakin trying to roll over but failing as his arms couldn’t possibly support all the weight of his body. 

“Here,” you told him as you pushed all your might against his side, finally rolling him over on his back, his body jiggling in the process until his breasts pressed flush against his large stomach. You loved this position as you could now clearly see Ani’s still hard cock sticking out from all the folds, his stomach now spilled to the sides, creating a perfect opportunity for you to handle Ani any way you wanted. 

You grabbed his stiff cock, earning another moan from Anakin’s lips as his eyes found yours, his lips slightly open as he silently begged you to finish him off. 

“Ani,” you started, slowly moving your hand up and down his thick shaft. “Do you love me?”

You watched his face with intensity, looking for any signs that he might be lying. You had asked him that question ever since you acquired him and kept him for yourself. And up until now he had always told you he loved you while his eyes betrayed him as he thought the only way out was to tell you lies while he considered his escape.

This time his eyes shifted, half way closing and he sighed, his cock twitching in your hand as he considered the question. When his eyes finally focused back on yours, his gaze was hard and his face determined as he answered. 

“I do,” he quietly whispered, slight blush coloring his cheeks. “I love you.”

Your hand stilled as you watched his face, looking for signs that he was lying once more. 

“I’m not lying this time,” Anakin reassured your suspicions by reading your fleeting thoughts. “I realized I can’t escape you. That the only way for me to live is by learning to love you. Even if I could escape, I - _can’t_ \- “

He faltered, moving his eyes around, unable even to shift his body. “I’m now entirely dependent on you. And I love you for that.”

You finally smiled as you gripped Ani’s cock, making his moan as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Yes,” you whispered, hastily jerking him off. “You are _entirely_ dependent on me, Ani. You can’t live without me, literally.”

You gleefully watched Anakin’s face as he succumbed to his own waves of pleasures, his cock throbbing until he spilled his own hot seed all over your hand and his large belly.

“I will make sure to take care of you like no others,” you continued as you moved yourself towards his face, his eyes still shut as he recovered from his bliss. 

“Look at me,” you demanded and Ani’s blue eyes snapped open when he found your face above his. “Such a good boy.”

Anakin’s lips twitched into a smile and he sighed once you kissed him.

“Tell me how much you love me,” you whispered. “And I just _might_ release you from your bonds.”


End file.
